Archie Rochester (BTP)
Archie Rochester was a suspect in the murder investigation of brother owner Madam Xiang in Dead on Tracks (Case #3 of Back to Past) and the killer of aristocrat Aila Shropshire in Like a Thief in the Night (Case #6 of Back to Past). Profile Archie is a 19-year-old Rochester heir. He has chocolate brown hair and wears glasses. He donns a black suit jacket with cranberry red lapels and a red peony in his breast pocket and a white buttoned shirt with a red bow tie underneath. Events of Criminal Case Dead on Tracks Archie became a suspect after his coat was found on crime scene.He said that he was on train with Bernadine and nothing else.He also mentioned that Xiang was a friendly woman. Archie was spoken to again after team found out that he was Madam Xiang's customer.He said that he could never find a girlfriend,so he visited her brothel for some sexual experiences.However,he was afraid that she will tell that to Bernadine and ruin his reputation. Archie was found innocent after team arrested train conductor Erica Dupri for murder. Like a Thief in the Night Archie became a suspect again after team found his wallet on train station.He said that he was going to Allywood Hills with some of his servants,but he lost his wallet.He thanked player for returning it. Archie was spoken to again after team found naked woman picture and Aila's head on it.He said that he loved her for half of his life,but she kept rejecting him because she found him creepy. Archie claimed that he is innocent,but eventually he confessed and admitted that he is the master behind these crimes and Marvin Ferrari's partner.Archie was obsessed with women,but every girl he ever met rejected him.He started visiting Madam Xiang's brother,but eventually she banned him because he was too aggressive.He then came up with a plan.He and Marvin stole big amounts of money to open their brothel,Archie manipulated Erica Dupri into killing Xiang so that all of prostitutes will come to his brothel and then tried to buy corn from Colum O'Callaghan so that they could put hallucinating drugs in it for better experience with the girls.Since Colum overheard them talking about it,Marvin killed him.They were happy that their plan will work out,but then Marvin got arrested and Aila found a picture of Archie fighting Erica Dupri,moments before Xiang was shot dead.Archie then attacked Aila at train station and shot her with electric charge gun to prevent her from telling that to his father and Lindordian Justice Squad.Archie's father Malcolm Rochester and his lawyers managed to convince Judge Takakura into giving Archie lenient sentence because he was suffering from loneliness and depression and had bad mental state.Judge couldn't give him really short sentence,so he sentenced him to 60 years in prison with psychiatric counseling. Gallery ARochesterBTP.png|Archie, as he appeared in Dead on Tracks (Case #3 of Back to Past). ARochesterBTPC6.png|Archie, as he appeared in Like a Thief in the Night (Case #6 of Back to Past).